


On Transportation And Pokemon

by Experi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experi/pseuds/Experi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingo and Emmet have a very normal weeknight discussion about their respective pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Transportation And Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> What should be my final import from ffnet :') added here bc it was told it was Good Enough.

On weekdays (except Fridays), the Battle Subway service stops at 9 PM. The subways themselves keep running, of course, but those are just for transportation. Employees and pokemon can’t work all night.

9:30 PM and the subway bosses have returned to their apartment. The usual night traditions are being followed. Emmet’s plopped down with his box of healing supplies next to him (admittedly, it would be easier just to use the Subway’s healing services or go to the PokeCenter, but he finds it nicer to put potions on his pokemon himself.) Galvantula’s sitting on his outstretched legs, proffering one of her forelimbs. It’s got a cut on it, fairly large and with a sizable friction burn surrounding the injury. Emmet sings under his breath as he applies a super potion, quiet notes caught between the sounds of the spray bottle.

The redness around the injury fades noticeably as the potion is applied. Galvantula is quite pleased at this turn of events, and she waves her palpi at Emmet happily. “Ah, hold still. I still need to put on a bandage. Okay?” Emmet cants his head to the side with the question. He appreciates the pokemon’s thankful gesture, but being bonked in the arm with a spider limb doesn’t help the proceedings any. Galvantula returns her secondary mouthparts to there they should be and waits, blinking up at Emmet.

“Thank yooou.”

He rummages around in the box until he can find some gauze, and wraps that around Galvantula’s leg. It’ll keep her fur or anything else she gets into from irritating the wound, which should be gone in a day or so. Whoever invented potions certainly knew what they were doing. After cutting and tucking the final bit of gauze securely in place, Emmet throws his hands up in accomplishment. “Done!” he cheers.

Galvantula takes this as her cue to scuttle the rest of the way across Emmet, perching herself on his torso like some sort of exceedingly fluffy reversed backpack. Emmet is delighted. He laughs loudly and affectionately ruffles the pokemon’s fluff, thoroughly enjoying himself until he hears Ingo’s footsteps and feels his brother’s foot prodding him in the leg.

Actually, that’s incorrect. Emmet continues to thoroughly enjoy himself, he just adds looking up at Ingo to the list of things he’s currently doing. “Yes?”

“Are you done? There’s a couple reports from your cars that you need to sign. With that we’ll actually be done until Sunday, unless someone decides to set another subway car on fire or similar.”

Emmet huffs, the expression of displeasure being entirely facetious. He knows he’s got stuff to do, but that doesn’t mean he actually wants to do it very much. “Yeah. I’m done for now. Help me up.” Emmet plaintively holds his arms out expectantly for Ingo. He’s got thirty pounds of spider on his chest and while he probably could get up himself, or ask Galvantula to move, it’s another thing he can just use to bother Ingo.

Ingo does not move for about five seconds. Nor does Emmet. Emmet gives Ingo his best lillipup eyes. Ingo gives in first, grabs one of Emmet’s wrists with a sigh, and hoists him up, to Emmet’s delight at winning the stare-off. Galvantula adjusts quite calmly to this by switching the side of Emmet she’s hanging off of. Now instead she’s peering at Ingo from over her trainer’s shoulder.

“Isn’t that kind of heavy?”

“Eh, maybe,” Emmet answers, reaching around to pat the pokemon’s head. “But I’m used to it.She’s soft, and we’re friends. So it’s alright.” Galvantula makes a gesture and chirp of agreement. “Okay. Where have you made your pile of paperwork this time?”

Ingo walks off to a different room, Emmet following behind. The question was entirely rhetorical, as Ingo always keeps work stuff localized to the office (much better than Emmet’s tendency to just take it wherever he happens to be going, resulting in papers scattered randomly throughout the flat), but Emmet’s in a talkative mood.

Ingo speaks up first however, as Emmet sits sideways in a chair to scribble his name and notes on various sheets of paper. “Sometimes I’m amazed your galvantula actually listens to me when I borrow her, considering how much she prefers you.” They switch pokemon occasionally, as well as switching places for fun.

Emmet removes the pen cap he’d decided to gnaw on from his mouth. “Yeah, but if she didn’t listen to you, she knows that’s bad. And that I’d be disappointed. She likes you, too. You know. Just me more. You’ve got Chande as yours.”

Ingo nods. “That’s true, though Galvantula comparatively seems very determined on claiming you as her trainer.” He pets the aforementioned pokemon. She agrees with Ingo, Galvantula is quite keen on making sure people are aware she was Emmet’s starter. Her clinginess is very much intentional.

Emmet scribbles something on the paper in front of him. “Chande spends all her time out of her pokeball following you around. It’s not her fault she can’t cling very well. Since she’s a ceiling fixture. Kinda.” Being a large spider rather than a haunted piece of flaming furniture, his galvantula has a much easier time perching on her trainer.

Emmet hums thoughtfully. “Thooooough. You can go the other way around. Chande looks pretty delicate but she can really lift a surprising amount of weight–”

“Emmet.” Ingo cuts his sibling off. He covers his face with his hands, sighing before he keeps going. Emmet. Emmet, don’t go where Ingo thinks this is going. “ _Please_ tell me you have not tried to use my chandelure to fly.”

“Well. The word ‘trying’ implies that it didn’t work. I succeeded.”

Ingo groans loudly. And yet, he is not surprised. “You’re banned.”

“From what!?”

“I don’t know. From something. I’m banning you, consider yourself banned, don’t use my pokemon to cause minor havoc.”

Ingo’s not really that aggravated, just exasperated, so Emmet fails to take his admonition to heart. Besides, the depot agents thought it was pretty cool. Emmet just giggles sharply and gets back to writing. No promises. One day, Ingo, one day, you too will see the light and learn to have some fun.


End file.
